Events
A Chronology of Events in the Fuhrerreich timeline 1940's 1941 June * Operation Barbarossa is launched on the 15th of June 1941 (This is the divergence in the timeline) July August September * First Battle of Moscow * Fall of Moscow to German Forces * Joseph Stalin flees Moscow and establishes a new Capital in Omsk October November December * Soviet Winter Offensive is launched * Second Battle of Moscow begins 1942 January February March * Soviet Winter Offensive is halted * Second Battle of Moscow ends April May June July August September October November December * Another Soviet Winter Offensive is launched 1943 January February March * The Soviet Winter Offensive is halted April May June July August September October November * The Tehran Conference is held with Joseph Stalin, Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill December * The Tehran Conference is concluded with an Allied guarantee for an invasion of France 1944 January February March April May June * Operation Overlord is launched on the 6th of June 1944 * Utah, Gold, Juno and Sword Beaches is successfully captured but Omaha is pushed back July August September October * Another Soviet Winter Offensive is launched November December 1945 January February March * The Soviet Winter Offensive is halted * The first Atomic bomb is tested in the Libyan Desert by Germany and Italy April May June * Bombing of Stalingrad and the first use of an Atomic bomb in warfare. Nicknamed "Fuhrer Zorn". * Allied and Axis leaders meet in Caen to come to a peace treaty July * The Treaty of Caen is signed, ending the Zweiter Weltkrieg * Winston Churchill resigns as Prime Minister of Great Britain and moves to the United States of America August * The 1st Scottish Independence Referendum is held, it is Negated with a 89% to 11% vote. * The famous "Keep Calm and Carry On" posters begin circling Great Britain September October November December 1946 January Febuary March *Sovetskaya Narodnaya Respublika Sibiri stages a coup in Natsional'naya liga Sibiri, starting the Siberian Civil War. *German Plans to Partition Siberia are put on hold until the end of the Siberian Civil War *Reino de España joins the Axis April May June July August September October November December 1947 January February * Adolf Hitler resigns as Fuhrer of Germanisches Reich. * The 1947 German General election is hosted. Karl Donitz wins the election becoming the Fuhrer. March April May June July August * Mahatma Gandhi dies of starvation in a hunger strike against German occupation September * The Bhaarateey Svatantrata Aandolan declares war on Vaidikiya ke Raashtreey Raajy starting the Indian Civil War * German and Japanese Plans to Partition India are put on hold until the end of the Indian Civil War October * Bhaarateey Svatantrata Aandolan declares war on Jaapaanee Bhaarat November * Kurdistan is given Independence December * The Reichstag, Brandenburg Gate and St. Hedwigs Cathedral are all attacked by Zionist Terrorists killing over 400 people on Christmas Eve including the Reichstag representative of Sachsen. 1948 January * The last of the recorded Jews in Europe leave the Axis territories however some remain. * Auschwitz Concentration Camp is closed. February March April May June July August September October November December 1949 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1950's 1950 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1951 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1952 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1953 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1954 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1955 January February * The 1955 German General election is hosted. Karl Donitz wins a second term as Fuhrer. March April May June July August September October November December 1956 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1957 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1958 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1959 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1960's 1960 January February * Karl Donitz resigns as Fuhrer of Germanisches Reich. * The 1960 German General election is hosted. Fritz Rössler wins the election becoming the Fuhrer. March April May June * Nihon Teikoku Declares war on Tibbatakō Pavitra Rājya * Germanisches Reich kicks Nihon Teikoku out of the Axis and denounces them * Nihon Teikoku creates the Azuma Sphere July * Rāch Xāṇācạkr Thịy abandons the Axis and joins the Azuma Sphere August September October November December 1961 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1962 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1963 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1964 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1965 January February * The 1965 German General election is hosted. Friedrich Thielen wins the election becoming the Fuhrer. March April May * Adolf Hitler dies of natural causes in his home in Austria. June July August September October November December 1966 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1967 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1968 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1969 January February March April May June July August September October November December 1970's 1970 January February * The 1970 German General election is hosted. (Winner unknown) Category:Events